Advances in technology have provided advances in imaging capabilities for medical use. One area that has enjoyed some of the most beneficial advances is that of endoscopic surgical procedures because of the advances in the components that make up an endoscope.
The disclosure relates generally to electromagnetic sensing and sensors. The disclosure also relates to low energy electromagnetic input conditions as well as low energy electromagnetic throughput conditions. The disclosure relates more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a system for producing an image in light deficient environments and associated structures, methods and features, which may include controlling a light source through duration, intensity or both, pulsing a component controlled light source during the blanking time, maximizing the blanking time to allow optimum light, and maintaining color balance.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.